The present invention relates generally to cargo anchoring means or to tie down apparatus of a type used to secure equipment and cargo on board ships and/or other mobile transporting vehicles. The invention more specifically relates to an improved low profile tie down clamp apparatus for temporarily securing various equipment such as winches, generators, fuel tanks, and platforms to the open deck of various marine and air cushion vehicles such as the Navy's Landing Craft Air Cushioned Vehicles (LCAC). Many of the latter have decks which have been provided with series of circular deck sockets used with certain other prior art cable tie-down systems.
These various tie down or clamp installations are not intended to be of permanent character, and should not require any temporary welding or any drilling through or other altering or damage to the craft's structure in any manner.